


We wished upon parallel lines

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Character Study, Clit Rubbing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Hair-pulling, Happy Sex, Humor, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Love, Mild Control Kink, Pansexual Peter Quill, Peter really likes feeling Gamora's in control and clearly knows it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Sparring, Teasing, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Trust Kink, Vaginal Fingering, body switching, competent!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: A month, they were told. It was going to be a whole month of this. Just had to wait it out. Though, if she had to choose anyone to be stuck in her body for a month, she'd definitely choose her boyfriend. And she'd pick his body hands down as well. She loved his body. She's only spent the last two years making love to it and sleeping next to it every night.-“Should we keep going on missions? Or do you think we're out of commission for the month?” Peter asked on day two.Gamora was kinda zoning off, partly because of how weird it was, but also, like... she was really pretty.She supposed it made sense. This was Peter's body, with Peter's brain chemistry, who was significantly attracted to Gamora. Distractingly so. Her gaze kept drifting from the messy bed head of black tangles and curls across the table, down to incredibly alluring emerald lips that were chattering just as much as Peter always did.She briefly wondered if he was having the same thoughts regarding his own body, and then immediately knew he was, because they just woke up, and she always thought Peter's hair all fussed up was the hottest thing ever.[Or: the established relationship body switching fic you didn't know you needed]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know we've all seen the get together body switching smut fic (or at least are aware of their existence), but I've never seen an established relationship body switching smut fic, and I thought that would be fun. I'm sure I'm not the first one to have the idea, but I don't get why established relationship body switching isn't a more common trope. I mean, on a surface level I get that it's convenient for breaking sexual tension between people who haven't started banging yet, but think of how good of a pwp trope it is when applying it to established relationships- so much fucking fun, so many _options_ that you just don't get to explore with a new relationship fic

A month, they were told. It was going to be a whole month of this. Nothing they could do except wait it out. In hindsight, it could have been worse. She could have gone on the mission with Rocket. Or Groot. At least she wasn't going to be stuck as a raccoon for a month. Groot would probably accidentally kill himself in her body- if he even made it through a whole month without killing her body, she'd probably get it back with at least one missing limb.

So yes, she was very glad she went on that mission with Peter. Well, technically she wished they'd never gone on that mission at all, but Peter was the best body switching case scenario. If whichever two guardians went on that mission were going to get their bodies switched for a month, she had to admit they were probably the best choice. Seeing as they were already... intimately familiar with each other's bodies. Yeah, if she had to choose anyone to be stuck in her body for a whole month, she would definitely chose her boyfriend of two years. And she would pick his body hands down as well. She _loved_ his body. She's only spent the last two years making love to it and sleeping next to it every night. Yeah, if it was gonna be switching bodies for a solid month, she was definitely the most comfortable with Peter being in her body, and her being in his. She already knew it very well.

Of course she would have preferred the inconvenience to never have happened at all, but she realized it could be worse.

* * *

“Should we... keep going on missions? Or do you think we're like out of commission for the month?” Peter asked on day two. It was extremely jarring eating breakfast across from him that morning. Is that what her voice sounded like?

Gamora was kinda zoning off, partly because of how weird it was, but also, like... she was really pretty. She had never considered her own body attractive or anything. This morning was a different story. She supposed it made sense. This was Peter's body, that had Peter's brain chemistry, and was attracted to females, and significantly attracted to Gamora. Like, it was distracting. Her gaze kept drifting from the messy bed head of black tangles and curls across the table, down to incredibly alluring emerald lips that were chattering just as much as Peter always did.

Yes, it was incredibly weird being in Peter's body with Peter's brain chemistry, looking at Gamora's body, while still having Gamora's consciousness. Not unpleasant. Just... weird.

She briefly wondered if Peter was having the same thoughts regarding his own body, and then immediately knew he was, because they just woke up, and she always thought Peter's hair all fussed up was the hottest thing ever.

“I'm not sure,” she responded, biting down on pink lips (rather mischievously, she might add), and was extremely delighted when the big brown eyes across from her darted down and widened at the sight. “I'm not sure how well we'd function in a fight. For all the fun Drax and I have teasing you for your weak Terran physiology, your physical strength isn't lacking. You're _almost_ as strong as me,” Gamora said with a teasing smile. “I just hope you don't get sick this month. Barring failures of your Terran immune system, we should be fine. I'm not so sure about combat. While our strengths are reasonably level, muscle memory is a different story. I think we should- what do you say? Playing ears? See how it goes. Stay on the ship for the next few days, practice sparring, and if all goes well, I don't see why we couldn't at least go on low risk missions the rest of the month. We might just need to give ourselves a short adjustment period.”

* * *

Okay, maybe this was gonna be harder than she thought.

This was just frustrating. She took another swipe at him, and he deflected the blow from her gloved hand, sending her arm careening _somewhere._

Instead of striking her back (like he should have, what good was sparring if he didn't take the shots that enemies surely would?) he pushed her off of him, or really pushed himself away from her as she scrambled to get her bearings.

Peter was (very annoyingly) having a much easier time adapting to Gamora's body than she was to his.

She recognized him making the signal with his hands that stood for break (time out, he always said), and Gamora was actually _thankful_ , her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

She thought sparring would go much differently than this.

The center of gravity, momentum- it was all off and screwing her up. Forget levels of strength, she couldn't even get the hang of how much force to use if she wanted to follow through on a punch without lowering her guard hand just to keep her damn balance. Muscle memory and just plain old mechanics were not working out for her right now.

It was annoying to see the ease that Peter had, adjusting to this switch. She hated how much better he was than her at it (hey, she was competitive, and fighting was not something she was used to having a disadvantage of, something she wouldn't let slide- normally).

She wanted to write off how well he was doing as of course he was having an easier time adjusting to her body, it was lighter than his, it was an easy transition.

But she knew that wasn't true. He wasn't overcompensating for the difference like he should have been (like she was), and her muscle fibers were packed more densely than his, which meant that the momentum of their bodies were pretty similar, despite appearances. Similar, but not the same. They were different enough to explain why she was having so much trouble, but it didn't explain why he _wasn't._ He should be struggling just as much as she was. He should be struggling _more._

Though, she had to recognize, Peter was uniquely suited for a situation such as this. It wasn't just his rough and tumble fighting style that was muscle memory. He was adaptable, a quick thinker, good at being thrown into impossible situations and figuring a way out of them. Throw him in a changed, utterly unfamiliar environment, and he'll have formulated a fix (a weird one, no doubt, but still workable).

He was good at immediately adapting to the unfamiliar, of quick solutions to problems that didn't even exist the minute before, of surviving no matter the environment and the variables, he was good with ever changing variables too.

It would be to discredit his ingenuity and skill by just writing it off as anything less.

She was reminded of the day they first met, the fight they got into on Xandar before they were arrested.

She stole the orb, he stole it back, did that stupid gadget around her legs to trip her, she threw a knife at his hand to make him drop it again, and so on. That part of the fight was pretty regular.

It was the second time that she was about to kill him (“ _fool, you should have learned” “I don't learn. One of my issues”_ ) when he strapped his damn rocket things on her right before he set them off.

Who the hell would even think to do that? Certainly not her, had she had them on her person, and he managed to reverse their positions. She would've been concentrated on flipping them over or something, possibly trying to gouge his eyes out (hey, _before_ they knew each other).

Yeah, Gamora was truly surprised for the first time in a long time when Peter strapped those rockets to her and sent her flying.

And, once he'd been captured by Rocket and Groot again, shoved in a sack, and she got through them with her sword-

It hadn't even been half a second after she opened the sack that he shocked her with that thing cause he had been _waiting._

She could see some of that immediate adaptability here today, that cleverness and deep thinking that he certainly was capable of, despite his poor impulse control.

As they sparred in each other's bodies-

Peter kept shifting on his feet (green feet, her feet) a little calculating look in his eyes as he automatically adjusted according to whatever information he had gained by that last shift of his.

He was constantly _adjusting_ himself in her body, something that she couldn't for the life of herself do with any consistency in his.

He was always shifting back and forth, on the balls of his feet, making little adjustments to his stance and how he carried himself even as he stood, watching her, taking in information.

“Do we need to take a break?” He asked, eyebrows raising a little, a bit of concern filtering through his expression, on her features though.

Hair was plastered to his forehead in sweat- black hair that he had tied back in a simple ponytail, wearing one of her favorite dark gray workout tank tops for this session, but he didn't seem to be putting out nearly as much effort as she was.

She briefly wondered how red her face must be at the moment, how the sweat trickling down the back of her neck looked in the soft brown hair she loved so much, if she looked as drop dead gorgeous as she always thought he was when Peter was flushed, sweaty, and panting.

Though right now- she could tell he was actually concerned.

It wasn't the physical effort that was the thing, it was the mental effort.

And it was pretty easy to tell how damn frustrated Gamora was getting in this training session.

She exhaled deeply, reminding herself that she didn't have to be the best at everything (though she certainly wanted to, she so wanted to be better at this than him), and that he was a skilled individual himself (something that was easy to forget sometimes since he was on her side, and goofy Peter who made a fool out of himself and always made her laugh, not Peter who used his wits in battle against her like he did on their enemies- he never did anything against her, just tried to make her smile by being a total dork). She reminded herself that there was a reason Peter was leader of Guardians of the Galaxy, out of all the formidable members of their team. He was good at what he did. A worthy opponent.

Even though she'd been dating him for two years and she could be hyper competitive at times and hated conceding a defeat or inadequacy- Gamora tried to remind herself that Peter was an individual with certain skill sets that she didn't have, and that wasn't a failure on her part.

Gamora narrowed her eyes, watching as he shifted back and forth on his feet again (ugh, they weren't even doing anything and he was still- _practicing_ , movement, though she doubted it was intentional).

She bit her tongue, looking up to his eyes, the ones filled with warmth and care as he looked at her. Gamora took in a deep breath, and let it out.

“Yes,” she finally admitted, begrudgingly at that. She could use some water. And a shower.

“This doesn't mean I'm admitting defeat,” she said quickly before he could get ahead of himself, but Peter was already smiling that cocky smile, and she rolled her eyes.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” he grinned.

* * *

Let's just say, Gamora had a much better time showering than she did sparring.

* * *

After turning in that night, they tried kissing, just for the hell of it. It didn't go so well.

They only lasted a couple of seconds before they both pulled apart, an identical disgusted frown upon both their faces.

Peter was the first to voice it, though.

“Ugh. Oh god. That was so weird. That was awful.”

Gamora agreed, laughing at the absurdity of it. “Absolutely horrible,” she shuddered.

“You okay with not doing that again until this whole situation is resolved?” He asked.

“I think that would be for the best.”

* * *

Never mind not having sex for a month, not even kissing for a month was definitely going to take a toll on them both. But it just felt way too weird kissing each other in each other's bodies. Kissing _their own body._

Weird weird weird, and not in a fun or kinky way. Just in a weird way.

* * *

When they initially got body switched, they didn't think it was going to be that hard. They were just gonna have to wait it out. No big deal.

You can imagine how quickly that fell through.

Gamora made it three days. In Peter's body. Before she broke.

“Peter, I don't even care anymore. I'm so horny. _You're_ so horny,” she told him. In his voice. From his body.

Yup, this was gonna be weird.

* * *

After the disaster kiss the night before, Peter was pretty sure they were just gonna have to masturbate this month as their bodies needed, cause just kissing felt super weird.

And there wasn't any denying that Gamora's green body was pretty horny too. He swore the not even kissing made it even worse.

And, you know, going on dangerous missions all the time didn't exactly leave them all the nookie nookie time in the world. But they had sex a lot. (Come on, other than missions- dangerous and diplomatic- and periodic stops on planets, their whole life was spent in the same enclosed ship hurtling through space at mindbreaking speeds. They lived on a spaceship for crying out loud. A lot of their spare time was spent doing it- in the privacy of their personal quarters of course).

It had been over a week before the whole body switching thing, which was actually kinda rare for them if Guardians weren't on a mission at the time. Usually Peter and Gamora didn't spend seven days straight on the Benetar together without fucking at least once in that time. Got too pent up and horny.

So yeah, it had been longer than a week before the two of them went on what was supposed to be a simple and quick mission, and... this happened.

Add three days on top of that, and yeah, it was getting to a pretty unbearable level for the both of them.

He actually tried touching himself- her, this morning, because oh my god he felt so pent up. But it wasn't satisfying at all. He heard Gamora jerking off in the shower last night- jerking off in his body. Clearly she wasn't satisfied either.

Just kissing felt so damn weird. Sex was bound to be a whole nother ball game.

* * *

But, behind closed doors, they kinda just went 'fuck it' and decided to figure it out as they went along. Experimenting, you know. It was still super weird, but after closing and locking the bedroom door and taking the just fuck it approach, it was easier to accept that it was weird and felt good.

After accepting it was going down (it still seemed kinda fucked up) it was a whole lot easier to start having fun with these experimental touches they were giving each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to publish this last night, but good thing I didn't, because the sparring scene didn't even exist two hours ago, and that's the only part that makes this chapter not unbearably boring before we get to the sex
> 
> I was already on publish new work before I realized that I didn't have a title (i just titled the document 'gotg body switching'), and I'm tired, and for some reason that line from All Alright by fun. popped into my head, so I just went with it


	2. Chapter 2

“God, Peter, you're so- so goddamn sensitive,” Gamora shuddered, the feeling of lithe green fingers stroking up and down hard aching cock was more than a little overwhelming. She panted, thrusting harder into the hand wrapped around her erection.

Peter watched her expression, utterly enraptured.

Because, as weird as it was looking at his body experiencing pleasure, it was still clearly Gamora.

He expected it to feel like he was having sex with his clone or something, which, not gonna lie, he's had that dream before. But it wasn't. Even though technically it should've felt more like he was watching his reflection, it didn't.

Every expression she made was so clearly Gamora- all her faces and looks that he'd recognize anywhere.

After he got used to the oddity of his girlfriend in a guy's body that looked like what Peter was used to himself looking like- after he got used to _that,_ it was more like pleasuring his girlfriend in some random guy's body. Which was very doable.

It was kinda like how you always think you look weird in pictures and unlike yourself, because it's unsettlingly different from your reflection. And you think that doesn't actually look like you, because you're used to seeing everything flipped, so you hate pictures of yourself cause something's off and you don't look like you. You look like someone else.

That was kinda here too. Same principle and whatnot.

It was more like just some guy's body than his clone. Peter's had the dream of fucking a clone or copy of himself. And this was _much_ better.

It was still kinda weird giving a slow hand job to his girlfriend's penis, but Gamora was biting her bottom lip in that way that always drove him crazy, and now she had her teeth sunken into a quivering pink lip as she tried to hold in her helplessly pleasured noises, and it didn't matter that she was biting pink lips instead of green. She was still transparently Gamora, and so hot.

Plus, Gamora's body apparently was ridiculously attracted to Peter's body, which added on a whole nother layer of weirdness to the already strangely arousing nature of this all. It was all super weird. Not a bad weird. Just weird.

* * *

“God, this is so fucked.” Peter's breath hitched as he touched her in all the ways he knew would make her react.

* * *

“You wanna... You know?” He asked hopefully with waggling eyebrows, drawing her attention to the perfect set of green boobs that were just waiting to be touched.

“I thought you would've had fun playing with these all by yourself,” she chuckled.

“It's more fun when you do it,” he said, trying to be cocky. It was immediately negated when he arched his back and let out a small moan when Gamora harshly tugged on both emerald buds.

She rolled one with her thumb and sucked the other in her mouth, and Peter raised his hips to rub against hers as she sucks and licks and _bites._

* * *

And it was strange- welcome, but strange. Being in Quill's body and feeling the attraction he does to hers. She never got turned on at the sight of her body when she was herself. Just looking in the mirror or down at her chest- it was just her chest. Did anyone get turned on looking at their own breasts?

Point being, she didn't find her own breasts particularly arousing, but Quill definitely did.

And, from his point of view, she got it too. She saw the appeal. Somehow. It was weird and not weird at the same time. Weird and kinda normal, actually.

Gamora wrapped her lips around the sensitive, hardened little bud as she roughly groped his left breast, and Peter started carding his fingers through her hair, making little encouraging noises at how rough she was being with this body.

It all felt so good. He was practically writhing under her right now. Back arching into her, rolling his hips forward, just making noises rather than coherent stings of thought. Reduced to pleasured sounds, needy too, his voice taking on a high, vocal, incredibly tonal quality as he just tried to sorta rub against her, not really sure how to ask for what he wanted, not really sure what he needed. Something. More.

“Ga- _Gamora_ ,” he whined as she laid him back down, still trying to rock up into her with little, jittled motions of the hips now under his control.

She couldn't deny it was fascinating. How he was more of shifting and squirming, the movement of his hips shallow and awkward, little jerky things rather than a rolling forward that she would've expected. More like a pulse than anything steady or smooth.

She knew that _physically_ , her hips were capable of much more powerful motions than what Peter was producing right now. Not the weak, stuttering thing that he was doing in her body right now. She'd only ground herself to orgasm a countless number of times against his willing body- he should know her thighs were capable of much, much more than he was using them for at the moment.

Though, when she crawled over him to unite their lips, Peter just fell open for her, still making those soft rocky motions as Gamora kissed him rough and deep, and she started to really think about it for a second.

The kiss was deep, long, intense, Gamora's body pressing deeper as they made out, her tongue going further and further, claiming more of him.

And she realized that while she didn't usually make similar movements in her own body during sex, she did when she was masturbating. When she was laying on her side, holding an object between her legs as she clenched her thighs, something building in her as she rubbed herself with it, the pressure and friction on her clit really doing wonders as she used her hand to rub herself harder with whatever she happened to be holding, pressing against herself- she made the same shallow, jerky movements with her hips in tandem, trying to prolong it, not go too fast, but each movement still a seeking little jolt that felt so good leading up to the big bang, so to say.

Gamora realized she didn't make those same movements during sex, but she did when she was masturbating, because it felt damn good.

That's why Peter was making them now. Just- automatically. Without even realizing himself.

That's why Gamora had those soft little shucking movements going on underneath her right now as she tongue fucked his mouth.

He didn't know any better.

She smiled into their kiss. Oh, she'd show him _exactly_ how good he always made her cunt feel. Her mind was already running with options, thinking of the multiple orgasms he gave her so often without ever being able to partake in himself. All that pleasure that Peter had always been so diligent in doling out for her- almost never content to let her away with just _one_ climax during their lovemaking- it really wasn't accurate to just call it sex. Whenever they were physically intimate, referring to it as sex was really doing it a disservice. It would be more accurate to call them _sessions_. Every time they did 'it'. Probably one of the reasons they did it so often. Cause it was always satisfying when your lover spent more than two hours straight pleasing you with his body in every imaginable way. It was _awesome._

And Gamora fully intended to show him that, and completely overwhelm him with all of the things she knew would make the body he was in burn with desire. Maybe blow his mind and break him in the process too.

It didn't feel so weird anymore. Now it was _fun._

* * *

“Can I give you a blow job?” Peter asked, panting and hopelessly aroused. “They feel really good.”

And just the thought made her stomach twist in such a delightful way.

_Of course_ she wanted a blow job.

It took a little bit of resituating (hey, logistics of positions were not the first things on their mind right now), but they were able to figure it out without making things too complicated.

“Need any pointers?” Gamora asked playfully as she scooted over to the edge of the bed, with him nestled between pale, meaty thighs. Soft supple lips were so close to her bobbing cock, but not close enough.

“Yeah, you know what, that might actually help. It's kinda been awhile. And I'm usually on the other side of things when this particular dick is involved,” he said, actually pointing to it. “Not really sure if that's gonna translate since I'm usually not thinking about the mechanics when you're giving me a blowjob. So yeah, tell me if I do something good.”

This wouldn't be the first blowjob Peter had given, but it would be the first one he's given in years. Back in his 'pelvic sorcery' days, he had a lot of sex. A lot of it was with women. Women probably made up the majority of his past sexual partners. He liked boobs- they were awesome. But a very large portion of his casual sex was with non binary species. He had quite a few male sexual partners too. He just had a lot of sex in general. Pretty much anyone that was hot was his type. And he had quite a varied taste of what hot was. An attractive guy hitting on him in a bar- yeah, that's ended with him giving a blowjob to some dude in the bathroom more than once.

He's sucked a not insignificant number of dicks.

But, like he said. He slept with women more often than men, and he stopped having casual sex whenever the Guardians formed. Actually, the last time he had a one night stand was the day/night before he met Rocket, Groot, Gamora, and Drax, now that he thought about it. _And_ he and Gamora have been dating for over two years now. So yes, it had been quite awhile since he sucked a dick.

Gamora nodded, absolutely riveted as he licked a long, slow stripe on the underside of her cock, hand lightly gripping the base, and she had to fight not to buck her hips forward.

“More, c'mon, please more,” she whined, because his teasing tongue felt _so_ good, and she wanted more than a lick. It wasn't enough.

Peter chuckled, humming a bit before wrapping pretty green lips around the head.

“ _Oh_ ,” Gamora groaned, leaning over as he sunk his mouth down her length. Her hands had found their way to the back of his head, and she wanted so very much to push him further, but she contained herself, burying her fingers in the long black tresses and let him set the pace.

Oh it felt so good. His mouth so wet and warm around her.

It didn't take him long to find his rhythm and get back into the swing of things. Was it weird to say that having a cock in his mouth made him feel oddly nostalgic? Most definitely. But also true. It had been ages since he'd had a dick in his mouth. It was a nice feeling. He missed this. He was _good_ at sucking on things. He liked sucking on things.

Gamora often had him suck on her fingers. She figured out pretty quickly in their relationship that the quickest way to get Peter to shut up was to stick two fingers in his mouth and tell him to suck them (and if her fingers happened to be covered in her own arousal, even better). But since Gamora was going to have a cock this month, he was pretty sure he was gonna be sucking dick every day. Awesome.

* * *

She kinda forgot about giving him actual pointers- he didn't seem to need them anyway- and more went with half mumbled praises and encouragement, too caught up in the feeling to say anything especially coherent. Too caught up in everything she was feeling, everything he was giving her.

_Oh,_ Peter was very good at this. So good.

Especially as he started to speed things up, and it was right in the middle of things when Gamora got an idea.

It was something she'd always wondered about. Curious, you could say. She certainly wasn't shy about voicing her desires with Peter, especially not when it came to their sex life.

But she had never asked him to try this. No real reason why.

It was just something that you could say she was curious about. About how it would feel.

And right now, with Peter between her legs, so expertly sucking cock, on his knees in _her_ body- it seemed like the perfect time to try.

She already had her fingers buried at the base of the long dark tresses, it wasn't hard to curl them up tight to ensure she had a good grip. She briefly massaged the scalp beneath her fingers, then, without a word of warning, yanked the hair in her hands as hard as she could.

The green body contorted below her, letting out a hoarse and broken moan.

She hadn't meant to yank so hard she pulled him off. Whoops. That must have hurt.

“Oh god, please fuck me,” Peter whispered, begging, voice weak and quivering, absolutely desperate.

That must have felt _good._

Gamora didn't wait for him to recover, she pulled him up on weak and shaky legs and pushed him down on the bed, on his stomach, before climbing over him so she could fuck him from behind into the bed. His back was still arching from the hair pull, and when she ran a hand up the smooth green legs they instantly parted for her. God, he was so wet. Absolutely glistening. Gamora gave a nice, resounding slap to the green globes of his ass, and Peter cried out in downright ecstasy.

“God, Gamora, please, please just fuck me, please,” he whimpered. And she was inclined to do exactly that.

She climbed over him, bracketing him in, holding herself on her legs and forearm as she guided her cock to where he needed her. She teasingly rubbed the head up and down his sex, gathering up the slickness, and Peter whined even more pathetically and desperately, and it was the best thing she had ever heard.

Wait, scratch that. The best thing she had ever heard was the noise he made when she finally pushed inside him.

Oh yeah, definitely that.

In two swift thrusts she was completely buried inside him, and god did it feel good.

Peter began canting his hips back and forth, trying to encourage some movement, get some friction going. She wasn't in any position to deny him that.

Gamora gave him a few experimental thrusts before quickly finding her rhythm, one that had him making delicious noises with every single breath he took. His rolling hips had a two pronged pleasure, fucking back against her and humping the bed at the same time, rubbing his wet pussy on the sheets as best he could as she slammed into him (honestly, Gamora fucking him so forcefully was really helping on the bed humping front too).

And, because she could, she balanced all her weight on her legs and her left arm so she could continue thrusting into him while she reached up and gathered his hair in a ponytail before wrapping it around her hand and giving a sharp pull. Peter keened and clenched around her, and fuck it felt good to be buried inside him at the moment. She noticed that Peter had tilted his head to the side, intentionally or not, baring his neck to her. The expanse of green skin was like he was just offering his throat to her, and was too inviting to resist. Gamora slammed her cock into him, deeper than ever before, and sank her teeth into the back of his throat, and that was it. His inner walls spasmed violently around her in orgasm, and she fucked into it, only two strokes before she was spilling inside him, filling him up with her warm cum.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They were both gasping when she finally pulled out of him, and collapsed beside him. Both completely fucked out from mind blowing sex. Still touching. Their sides pressed against each other as they struggled to catch their breath, because even after all that they couldn't stop touching each other.

* * *

“I'm not the only one finding myself really attractive, right?” Gamora asked eventually.

“Oh my god, no. I have been thinking that the whole time,” he laughed, albeit breathlessly. “I am so hot. And not even in an egotistical way. Like I just want you to ravish me.”

* * *

“Holy hell,” Peter groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “I think that hair pulling thing you did was the hottest thing that's ever happened to me in my life.”

Gamora chuckled. “Is that so?”

“Hell yes. And how come you've never told me to do that if it feels _that_ good?” He asked, flipping over onto his side to face her.

“Simple. I didn't know it felt that good.”

“Oh-ho-ho,” he said in that _I've caught you now_ voice. “So I'm just your guinea pig, huh? Wait until I'm in your body to test it out in case it actually sucks?”

Gamora didn't bother asking him who or what a guinea pig was. She remembered enough that he used it as a term for a test subject in risky endeavors. Every time he tested out something new, likely dangerous, and possibly deadly, he said Rocket's busy using him as a guinea pig.

“No,” Gamora corrected him, shaking her head because it was ridiculous to begin with. As if she could have predicted this would someday happen. “I'll admit to having a mild curiosity regarding the action before. But the real reason I pulled it just now? It was just begging to be pulled,” she smirked. “I had no idea how tug-able my hair was until I was, well, looking at it from the outside. I just really wanted to pull on it when you were between my legs and sucking me off. Couldn't resist. I'm glad you liked it though. And I definitely want you to return the favor next month,” She winked.

Then, she saw him shift, emerald thighs squirming in response to her words.

“Problem, Peter?” She asked, delightfully sly, since she knew exactly what his problem was. Gamora was very familiar with having a panging pussy with pulses of desire being triggered just by some dirty words from the deep and rough with arousal sex voice of a certain lovable and incredibly charming thief.

“No...” Peter hemmed, shifting uncomfortably, trying to subconsciously appease the growing ache between his thighs.

She wondered if he really hadn't made the connection yet. That the sharp yet all too muted pang was arousal, because he was starting to get turned on again just by her talking about pulling his hair. Hadn't he seen her squirming exactly like so and immediately known the reason enough times to deduce the cause of his squirming?

Though, she had to admit, he might not even be aware of the squirming, too entranced in whatever image she put in his head to notice the physical reaction it was causing. Or to care about his reaction.

And, admittedly, it was different, feeling aroused in the body of the opposite sex, all the different sensations, the pleasure that was still achingly familiar. It was different and the same. And feeling your cock twitch felt pretty different than when your pussy _just_ starts getting wet from an arousing idea. Both were pleasant though.

Gamora thought she might take pity on him, and help him out.

She leaned in, lips brushing against his throat. “You sure?” She asked, now smirking, slipping a finger through his folds and teasing his sex up and down.

“ _Oh_ ,” Peter whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

Gamora pushed further inside him, and yes, he was very wet. And deliciously submissive as he just let her finger him at whatever pace she decided. She slipped another finger inside him, crooking both of them up in a come hither motion, and more soft sounds of pleasure escaped his lips.

She took her time. She dragged it out, being soft and gentle with him, giving nice little kisses to his throat, nuzzling into him, whispering sweet nothings of praise as she fingered him downright lovingly.

It was languid and _masterful_ , and everything he could have wanted. Everything he didn't know he wanted. She had him in the palm of her hand, literally. Both on their sides, facing each other in bed, as Gamora fingered him.

And there was something about it that did funny things to his insides- how in control she was. It was a hot twist of something, something so good, something where she just- had him. Right there. She completely had him. It felt- indescribable, really.

There was something about the way Gamora had complete control of him, and knew it, and fucking showed it while she fingered what was technically her own pussy that was really doing it for him.

The directness, the confidence, the eye contact, the mirth in those eyes as she touched him so expertly, yeah, she's got him. She's got him so good.

Peter's hand moved to grip her shoulders, squeezing weakly as his lips fell open and stayed open, utterly overwhelmed by her ministrations.

* * *

Gamora thought it was strange to see such a needy, submissive look on her own face. Helplessly pleasured and loving it and _showing it_. It was strange to see all that feeling there, just bare, raw feeling on her face. Unadulterated want and need. Because it really was Quill making that expression. He never hid what he was feeling on his face. She loved that about him.

And she loved that saying, from earth, the one he told her about, that he wore his heart on his sleeve.

He didn't hide his expression, he always let everything show so clearly, so powerfully, so true. And so unlike her.

She always retained some modicum of control on what she expressed.

It was Peter feeling helplessly pleasured right now and wanting more, who always let his expression show exactly what he was feeling, but he was in Gamora's body right now, so it was her facial features that were contorting in pure pleasure and unabashed ecstasy. It was his unguarded expression on her face, and it was actually kinda beautiful.

It was such a dirty, lewd, and explicit expression on that face, eyebrows knit together in pleasure, emerald lips hanging open in a silent _oh,_ but it was also... wholesome. Somehow.

Because there was that trust there. He was able to completely let go because he knew Gamora was gonna take care of him. He could lose himself in this right now, and also be honest about how lost he was.

Gamora thought that her face looked really beautiful with raw ecstasy etched into her features.

It was 15 minutes. 15 minutes of loving attention, of half mumbled praises, of a slow but thorough finger fucking and clit rubbing before Gamora felt him clamp around her, his inner walls shuddering with relief at reaching an orgasm that spread all the way down to his toes.

* * *

“Let's not go on missions this month,” Peter suggested. “Let's just stay on the ship fucking.”

“That is the first good idea you've had in a _long time._ ”

He couldn't find the will within himself to be even a little bit offended at her teasing, because Gamora kissed him and that was that, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might eventually write a 4th chapter to this one day. The promise of Peter sucking dick everyday for the rest of the month mentioned in chapter two speaks to my soul.  
> But for now, this is it. Hope you liked


End file.
